Imposible
by dreamingonmybed
Summary: Cada miércoles Guinevere se asoma por la ventana de la habitación de Morgana para ver a su amor imposible.


_**Este fic participa en el fandom de Merlin en el reto "mi personaje favorito" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms.**_

_**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece, pertenecen a la serie de la BBC Merlin. **_

Puntual como todos los miércoles, Guinevere se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación de Morgana a sacudir sábanas. Comenzó a hacerlo creyéndolo parte de su trabajo "así el polvo no se queda en la habitación" decía siempre que le preguntaban porque sacudía las sábanas fuera, y era una razón bastante convincente, hasta que comenzaron a cuestionarle porque siempre los miércoles, porque siempre a la misma hora, "se me ha hecho una rutina" empezó a ser su excusa, y continuó siéndolo incluso cuando su motivación principal se vio revelada.

La razón por la se asomaba cada miércoles en punto de las doce del día por la ventana se encontraba en el centro de la plaza, Arthur Pendragon, el príncipe heredero al trono de Camelot estaba entrenando, rodeado de sus caballeros, que lo animaban con cada acierto. El entrenamiento del día era lanzar cuchillos a una diana, la cual, decidió convertir en una móvil al comenzar a lanzar los cuchillos mientras el pobre escudero encargado de acomodarla caminaba para colocarla en el lugar que se le había indicado con anterioridad.

La morena miraba con desaprobación como el joven príncipe lanzaba los cuchillos al escudero que trataba de protegerse con el blanco de madera. Negó con la cabeza mientras doblaba la tela que sostenía en las manos, más por ella que por Arthur, porque sabía que incluso cuando se portaba tan mal con los sirvientes ella lo seguía viendo como el ser humano perfecto, le disgustaba no mantener sus defectos tal cual eran por más de unos segundos, y aún más, le molestaba quererlo tanto sabiendo que lo suyo era un sueño imposible.

Llevaba ya años sirviendo en el castillo de los Pendragon como dama de compañía de Morgana y la relación con Arthur no era más que la que existe entre amo y sirvientes, pero ella la sentía diferente. Comparada con el resto de la servidumbre del lugar, Arthur siempre se mostraba cordial con ella, le sonreía y la saludaba si llegaban a encontrarse en los pasillos y la llamaba por su nombre, o el diminutivo que creía solo sus amigos utilizaban, Gwen. Al principio ignoraba ese trato atribuyéndoselo al hecho de ser la única que servía a Morgana, una sola sirvienta era fácil de recordar, sobre todo si seguía a la protegida del rey a todos lados, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil, el sueño de convertirse en algo más para Arthur era solo eso, un simple sueño, sabía que su status le exigía buscarse a alguien de su clase.

-¿Gwen?- La llamó una voz familiar a sus espaldas, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La morena se dio la vuelta, cambiando el semblante serio y un tanto triste que había tomado a una sonrisa. Lady Morgana estaba frente a ella, con una sonrisa preocupada dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, tranquila, solo estaba pensando en, mi hermano.

-¿No has sabido nada de Elyan?

-Recibimos una carta esta semana, solo me preocupan sus conductas irresponsables.- Dijo volcando su atención a la mesa en el centro de la habitación donde se encontraban los platos sucios del desayuno.

Morgana le sonrió entendiendo que no quería hablar más del tema, fuera o no la verdadera razón de su triste mirada.

-Iré a dejar estos platos a la cocina, ¿necesitas que te traiga algo?

-Nada, gracias, solo si podrías preguntarle a Gaius sobre mi remedio, por favor.

Gwen asintió y se despidió con una leve reverencia. Morgana se había vuelto muy cercana a ella y la apreciaba mucho, pero días como estos, en los que lo único que tenía en mente era Arthur, la envidiaba, por lo que era y podría llegar a ser, personas como Morgana eran las que tenían la posibilidad de casarse con Arthur, personas como Morgana tenían por derecho de nacimiento lo que ella más anhelaba, no las riquezas, no el poder, sino la oportunidad de ser amada Arthur.


End file.
